


A Leading Melody

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: There's a song in her core.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old work. Written well before the introduction of Melody Pond!

There's a song in the TARDIS' core, a melody of grinds and knocks and whooshes. Two played it on his pipe, and it echoed faintly in the purr of Bessie's motor. Four tapped it on his teeth and smiled. Nine fingered it, staccato, in the palm of Rose's hand. She heard it too, subliminally, as did Jamie, and Sarah Jane, and even unwilling Tegan. It's more subtle than a drum, just a deft pulse in the touch of a lever under Ten's hand. It's an old tune of follow the leader, and there's no telling where it will lead next.


End file.
